The invention relates to a fluid cutoff device in a fluid line; particularly a blood carrying line in a medical device.
It is often necessary to seal off the fluid flow in a fluid carrying line; for example, that of a bypass line in a medical device. Such lines must normally be cut off to prevent the flow of blood or other fluid, temporarily, then the cutoff device must be releasable so that the fluid can once again flow through the line.
Currently such lines are sealed off by using a clamp. The clamped system has several disadvantages, namely that it is cumbersome and requires space not normally available in extracorporeal systems.
The object of the present invention is to provide a fluid cutoff device in a fluid line which has a low cost and minimum bulk, and allows the line which lead to the device to be cut off into two sealed branches, so as to control fluid flow and to allow the connection or disconnection of a component within the system.
Another object of the invention is to provide a one-way fluid flow device.